


Burn a Miracle

by cuddlewithacorpse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Butt Plugs, COTMF verse, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Teasing, but only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's needy and Hux is always happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernGentleMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/gifts).



> this is shameless smut, like literally no plot. this particular ben and hux are from [child of the moon flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6497731/chapters/14873629) and, nori should have known what the fuck he was getting himself into when allowing me to write in this au.

“Daddy, please.” Ben whined, the phrase slipping past his lips unimpeded. He was too far gone to feel any shame in the moment, though Hux froze momentarily, drinking in the absolutely obscene little noises and pleas that continued to spill forth. Hux moved again, regaining his composure after a moment, his hands moving again over Ben’s twitching stomach and thighs, the muscles spasming under his touch, his hips bucking up off the bed, desperately. Hux had avoided Ben’s cock so far, though it lie hard and flushed against his stomach. Hux’s fingers stroked the skin around it, over the fresh stubble where Ben had shaved just days earlier, already coming in thick and dark, two fingers trailing down to stroke over his hole, the sensation pulling a filthy moan from Ben’s mouth. Hux looked up at Ben then, his mouth was open and wet, lips red and bitten, his eyes screwed tightly shut and his adam’s apple bobbing wildly as he groaned and panted. 

Hux moved aside, savoring the way Ben whimpered at the loss of contact, to retrieve lubricant from the bedside table. He coated his first two fingers liberally and stroked over Ben once again, sliding his first finger in to the second knuckle easily. Ben keened, grinding downward and taking more of Hux’s finger into him, Hux allowed him to, curling it gently before pushing the second in. Ben was begging again, his voice raw and quickly rising in volume, “Ah ah, too loud, Ben. You don’t want anyone to hear you, do you? To hear the way you beg for me?” A broken sob crashed over Ben at the teasing, he shoved a hand into his mouth, trying, and failing, to stop the sounds he couldn’t stop from pouring from his mouth. “What would they think, your family, if they heard how filthy and desperate you are? How will you look your father in the eye after he hears how you call me _daddy_?” Ben bit down harder on his hand, whining a desperate ‘please’ as Hux pushed his fingers deeper. “”Please”, Ben? Please what? What do you need?” Hux asked drizzling more lube over his fingers and roughly working the third in while his other hand stroked comfortingly over Ben’s thigh. 

Tears were flowing freely down Ben’s face now, and he’d bitten hard enough that his knuckles were bloody in his mouth. The air cracked and fizzled warm around them and Hux could practically smell the flames that begged to lick from Ben’s fingers. Hux stilled his hand, looking up at Ben expectantly, “I asked you a question, boy. Use your words.” Hux demanded, curling his fingers harshly. Ben sobbed out and pulled his hand from his mouth to speak, his voice coming low and rough and thick, “P-please daddy...I need more,” Ben struggled, a broken sounding moan interrupting his words, “I need your whole hand.” Hux sucked in a harsh breath, Ben’s request sending a shiver down his spine. He looked down at his hand, at the way his fingers disappeared inside Ben and groaned, nearly as hard as Ben in his sweats at the sight. He added still more lube before twisting and dragging his fingers, stretching Ben further before slipping his pinkie in alongside the rest. 

Ben shouted at the feeling, his hand flying to his mouth again, barely stifling the sounds rumbling deeply from his chest and throat. Hux curled his fingers before spreading them, watching the way the rim of Ben’s hole stretched around him, and stroking his thumb gently over the flesh. He pulled his fingers out nearly all the way and tucked his thumb against his palm, adding more lubricant before pushing _slowly_ back into Ben. Hux took the hand from Ben’s thigh and moved it to stroke over his stomach, starting at the way Ben’s muscles jumped at his actions, his entire body tensing around Hux’s hand. “You’re so good, so _tight_ for daddy.” Hux murmured, curling his fingers to stroke over Ben’s prostate, the sensation of Ben taking him so completely was intoxicating and he couldn’t help from rutting shallowly against the mattress under him. He curled his fingers and twisted his hand, stretching Ben impossibly further around him, the tight, wet warmth almost overwhelming him with the need to remove his hand and replace it with his cock. He resisted though, the thought of taking Ben apart with just his hand was attractive enough that he could set his own pleasure aside. 

Ben was making beautiful choked off little sounds, the hand in his mouth doing little to stop them, and Hux was almost certain he could be heard downstairs. He couldn’t make himself care about that though, receiving Rey’s dirty looks over breakfast was a price he was willing to pay. Finally Hux curled his fingers fully, tucking his thumb around them inside Ben, before twisting his hand and pushing slightly deeper, watching, mouth watering, as Ben took more of his wrist. “H-hux... _daddy_ , please, _fuck_ me.” Ben begged, his words muffled around his fingers and thick with lust and hardly contained sobs, his hips gyrating almost wildly and his body clenching around Hux with each movement. Hux groaned at Ben’s tone, dragging his unoccupied hand down Ben’s stomach to finally take hold of his cock. Ben’s entire body jolted at the touch and he made a yelping sound that ended in a sob as Hux stroked him in time with the twists and thrusts of his fist. 

Ben sobbed openly, his hands flying away from his mouth to desperately grip at Hux, one around his bicep and the other lacing with the fingers wrapped around his cock. Hux thrusted his hand shallowly, endlessly twisting his wrist and brushing his knuckles over Ben’s prostate with just enough pressure to have him gasping out half hearted curses. Ben’s curses slowly turned to a litany of pleas, his voice high and strained with the desire to cum, “Please, fuck, daddy...please, make me cum, I _need_ to.” Hux swallowed thickly, Ben’s words shooting straight through him, when he spoke his own voice was rough, “Listen to the way you beg, filthy boy.” Ben simply moaned in response, his cheeks going impossibly redder at the teasing. Hux tightened his grip, twisting his wrist in a way he knew would make Ben fall apart. “Cum for me, Ben.” He muttered huskily, pressing his knuckles insistently against Ben’s prostate and tightening his grip still, until Ben gasped out from the pressure.

Ben was cumming then, shouting raw throated ‘daddy’s and shuddering almost violently, the fingers on Hux’s bicep digging in painfully, hard enough to bruise. Hux stared down at Ben, his eyes hooded and his mouth dry at the sight, Ben was splotched bright red and panting, his mouth red and bitten and bloody, stripes of his own cum quickly cooling on his still twitching abs. After a moment Hux slowly worked his hand out of him, watching the way his hole twitched and closed around nothing, the thought of burying his cock in Ben endlessly exciting. He’d have to wait for that though, as Ben’s pants had begun to give way to gentle snores, his body exhausted from Hux’s incessant teasing. Hux sat back, admiring the view for a moment, before reaching into Ben’s night table and bringing forth the smooth black plug he’d bought him, Ben made a small noise of approval in his half-sleep as Hux slipped the toy into him. “Thank you, daddy.” Ben murmured, his voice soft and boyish with exhaustion. 

Hux cupped himself, grinding against the heel of his hand with a desperate grunt. He was painfully close just recalling Ben’s moans and begging, and couldn’t help himself from groaning in pleasure when he wrapped the hand that had been in Ben around his cock. It took only a handful of strokes before Hux was spilling over his own fingers, his cum hitting Ben’s chest, stray drops finding their way to his cheeks and chin. Hux caught his breath for a moment, still hunched over Ben, panting and red faced. He felt only a modicum of shame for cumming over a sleeping Ben. He rolled off the bed and wiped Ben clean noticing only then the sting on his bicep, he ran his fingers over the flesh where four finger shaped burns had formed with a slight wince. Ben rolled over in his sleep then, grasping onto Hux with one unnaturally warm hand and tumbling him into the bed beside him, curling around him and nuzzling into his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from burn a miracle by say anything


End file.
